Just Another Fairytale of Love
by the-shroomies
Summary: [LeeSaku] Rock Lee has finally gathered the courage to ask the 'pink-haired angel' Haruno Sakura out on a date...but what disastrous things will happen before he gets the chance to even utter those words?


Just Another Fairytale of Love

Naddie: First of all, we don't own Naruto or any character mentioned. 

Tasha: Isn't it sorta late now that we've put it as a LeeSaku fic?? 

Naddie: Oh well, whatever. 

Tasha: Mooo Hahahahahaha let's unleash the 'cow disease'!! 

Naddie: TOO LATE! XDXDXDXD pause Is having Mad Cow fun? 

Tasha: Well, since I am pretty sure I've never had it before, YEAH! I think it could be fun!! 

Naddie: XD sobs But the Doritos are all gone!!!! No more insanity-ness... 

Tasha: chuckles Did Gaara eat 'em? 

Naddie: Nah, he hates Doritos with a passion. 

Tasha: Also! Read my fanfic! It's 'Sasuke's Bestest Friend!!' (I'm so conceited!!!) 

Naddie: That reminds me. Read Tasha's fanfic and review or I'll suck out your brains and replace them with sand. I did that 4 times today... 

Tasha: Of course you will! Look what happened to me! 

Naddie: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH! (And yes, we are insane.) 

One fine day in the Leaf Village, whilst many slept peacefully in their beds...a modest young man in green came into view. The first thing one would notice about him...would be his enormous freakish eyebrows. 

They would practically cover 3/4 of his forehead. But his eyes were different. They were wide. Wide in excitement and anticipation, because in a few minutes, he would arrive at the pink-haired angel's house and knock on the door, to further go along with the process of asking her to go out with him on a date. He had finally gathered his courage after months of hard labor, trying to buff himself up in order to impress her. 

Rock Lee sucked in a breath and said, "Here goes nothing..." 

Outstretching his hand, his finger lightly touched the doorbell. The reason he didn't hear it ring: his heart was pounding furiously in his ears, blocking all noise out. Why? He was nervous, of course. 

His nervousness triggered his heart's pounding and so he couldn't hear that he had already rang the bell. He was afraid that he didn't so he rang it once more. Sweat poured down his brow. He hadn't heard it again. _Well, it wouldn't hurt to ring it just one more time._

So he pressed it again. This time his heartbeat quickened when he heard footsteps from inside. "Coming!" called the voice of an inhumanly goddess: the voice of Haruno Sakura. The voice reassured him that he rang the bell enough, but his arm would move from its position. He was locked in a bell-ringing stance. 

_Oh no!_ He thought. _If my arm won't move, and the angel opens the door, I'll be standing here looking stupid and…_ He remained frozen, arm ignoring the signals from his brain. 

Stiff as a stick, he tried to no prevail to move his arm into its rightful place. He was fighting against time while the pink-haired wonder was gracefully descending the steps, coming closer to opening the door. 

His many years of training weren't enough to prepare him for this. As the door slowly opened, something became painstakingly obvious to him. Sakura...had just come from the shower. Wrapped around her was perhaps the thinnest towel he had ever seen. 

_((Naddie: As much as I like them, it is not likely that this is going to develop into a lime or lemon.))_

His eyes were almost blinded in her natural glow, though to others there wasn't one. He tried to ignore her puzzled look as his arm FINALLY listened to his pleading brain and his face went from peach to bright red. 

Lee couldn't avoid looking down at his feet. Stuttering, he murmured, "S-Sakura! I'm sorry to have, um, interrupted you while, you were, uh...uh...taking care of hygiene business!" 

She smiled. He couldn't see her smile, but he lifted his head to glimpse her gesturing him to follow him. "Come in," she said, "I was just about finished." 

Lee thought it was impossible for him to become redder. She was inviting him inside! And her, being nearly naked! It was almost unheard of! He pinched himself. No, it wasn't a dream. This...this was real life!! Of course, being the polite boy that he was, he accepted her invitation and stepped inside. 

When she turned around the towel only 'tried' to cover her. Lee couldn't help but stare at her slender figure. He quickly turned away, thinking, _What am I doing? This is so improper! Gai-sensei would slap me if he were here!_

Sakura noticed that he was extremely nervous-looking. She laughed as Lee tried to hide his despair. "Make yourself at home," she said, now smiling. "I'm going to go change." The instant Lee heard those words different images flowed through his mind. Many of them being pleasant he felt an urge to take a 'little' peek. 

And then he suddenly shook his head. Thinking that way...just wasn't right. An idea began to form in his head. Although...there was nothing wrong with accidentally seeing something you weren't supposed to see. 

So in his head he started to devise a plan that would involve him acting as though he needed to use the restroom. Of course, this really depended on where Sakura's room was. But it was his first time in her house...he wouldn't know where the bathroom was. So instead he just silently followed her up to her room and waited till the right moment came. 

...But he tripped on the steps and looked up her towel while following close behind. And in an instant she turned around and saw him lying on the ground... 

Her face showed no reaction. Suddenly she began to giggle. He was astonished. She thought it funny that he was trying to...oh, wait. Perhaps she was so innocent that she didn't realize that he was trying to, er, look upon her glory. 

Lee, being an incredible fool, didn't want to believe that he had been caught, so he hid behind the nearest object. Without a word she continued walking up the steps, something obviously forming in her mind. But what was it? Lee was curious, but he didn't want to ask. In silence he followed her up. As they creaked up the steps together, in silence, he noticed that she was... 

Naddie: Cliffhanger! Remember what I said above—click that little button in the corner and write up a review or I'll suck your brains out and replace them with sand. XD And read Tasha's fanfic. 


End file.
